


西弗勒斯

by Proco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco
Summary: 第一人称金妮和纳威的孩子眼中的哈利波特和西弗勒斯。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	西弗勒斯

第一次见到西弗勒斯，我11岁。

他穿着一套看起来十分昂贵的西装，那时候我刚刚学会使用‘昂贵’这个词。他的衣服虽然和我父亲穿的是一样的款式但看起来几乎闪闪发光，除了昂贵我确实想不出别的形容词儿来。

他的头发是黑色的，很长，一直垂到肩膀。通常头发长到肩膀的时候我妈妈会把它们梳起来，可他没有。他的眼睛也是黑色的，我从没见过有人的眼睛像他的眼睛一样，又黑又亮。

他看见我，一开始并没有说话。我有点儿怕他老实说，我紧张的站在他面前，直到他伸出右手，说了一句你好，隆巴顿先生。

我有些小心翼翼的握住了他伸过来的手，心中暗暗希望他别介意我手心里的汗。

他对待我像对待一个男人，你不知道我当时有多么骄傲。

大人们总是以为小孩子什么都不懂，我想那是因为他们忘记了自己小时候的事情。我能听懂大人说的每一句话，我也能感受其中包含的感情和意义。那句‘隆巴顿先生’并不像我妈妈或者外婆或者任何一个成年人哄我高兴的时候所说的俏皮话，我能感到他是真正的把我看成一个男人，他并没有把我当成一个调皮的需要照顾的孩子，我很高兴他能平等的看待我。

哈利叔叔站在一边，好像很有趣儿似的看着我们俩个握手。

“你已经成功的让纳威开始紧张了。”哈利叔叔笑着对西弗勒斯说。我不明白他们为什么会说到我爸爸。我疑惑的回头看着父亲，他的双手放在身前，紧紧的握住彼此。我不知道我爸爸为什么要紧张，而哈利叔叔却还很高兴。

我不太明白。

那天我玩儿的很高兴，一个孩子能有多高兴就有多高兴。

00000000000000000000000000000000000

说说哈利吧，哈利波特。

他是我父亲的同学，他和我爸爸还有舅舅罗恩在霍格沃兹上学的时候是同一年级同一学院的。我小的时候并不理解他们那种所谓的‘格兰芬多的荣誉’。直到后来我也进入了霍格沃兹，进入了同一个学院，在一次观看魁地奇球赛的时候，我突然明白了那种感觉。

当我看着天空中飞着的红色袍子利落的把球投进圆环的时候，我情不自禁的跳了起来，嘴里还喊着什么。我完全是下意识这么做的，等我反应过来的时候，我发现我身边的同学和我一样，都在跳着叫着。一股激越之情洗刷了我的全身，我第一次切身感受到了我父亲他们为之激动为之守护为之奋斗的那种感情。

那一刻起，那句话深深的烙印在了我的心底深处。

‘为了格兰芬多！’

妈妈总是说哈利叔叔是这个时代最伟大的巫师，我知道她为什么那么说。巫师界的那场战争，可即使当我成年之后，对于那场战争除了真心的尊敬那些为之奋斗的活着的或者已经逝去的巫师们，也并没有更多的感触。那离我太遥远了，我出生在战争结束之后第十年。那些可怕的黑暗的岁月已经成为历史书上的一段文字。

我的祖父母被食死徒折磨至疯，在我出生前，他们就去世了。我的舅舅弗雷德死于最后一战，妈妈告诉我他和乔治长的一模一样，甚至是她有时候也会弄错他们。我的家人都曾经在那场战争中战斗过，包括我的父母。可是我却完全没有那种感情。那种应该感到刻骨铭心，那种悲伤欲绝，那种永不忘记的感情。我没有。

为此，我感到十分沮丧。

我从来不敢对我的父母说。每年舅舅乔治生日的时候，我们都会到陋居。有时哈利叔叔也在，妈妈最后总是会哭起来，甚至连赫敏也是。我知道我应该感到伤心，但是我没有，我为不能和他们一样难过而感到羞愧，我有时候觉得我甚至不是这个家庭的一份子。

有一年，哈利叔叔悄悄的问我怎么了。

我感到既羞愧又沮丧，我把一切都告诉了他，断断续续没头没脑的。但是我想他明白，从他的表情中我能看出来他明白我所说的一切。那天我们单独谈了很多，他说他为我感到骄傲。他说他很高兴我们没有像他们一样，在危险中渡过他们的童年和少年时代。

“你们不需要记住战争，你们要做的是享受现在的生活，为了乔治，为了艾丽斯和弗兰克。” 

为了那些曾经为理想而战，那些已经逝去的人们。

00000000000000000000000000000000000

我不记得第一次听到西弗勒斯这个名字的确切日期。

我想那应该很早，可能在我刚刚出生的时候。

我从一出生就认识哈利叔叔，我有一张他抱着刚出生的我的照片。我在睡觉，他小心翼翼的抱着我露出一个大大的笑容。我想那天我就已经听过西弗勒斯的名字了。

每次见到哈利叔叔，我的妈妈总是会问一句西弗勒斯还好吗？有的时候是我爸爸。他总微笑着回答说他很好，谢谢。有一次在罗恩的生日晚会上，哈利来晚了，第一个看见他的人是我，我们打过招呼后，我鬼使神差般的问了一句。我不知道我当时为什么会那么说，我甚至不知道西弗勒斯是谁！他愣了一下，随即笑了出来，他说谢谢你，他很好。

后来我第一次问了妈妈，她说西弗勒斯是他的家人。不过这个答案并没有让我满意，这不能解释为什么他从没有出现在我的生日宴会上，也从来没和哈利叔叔一起来过我家。不过我能看出来我妈妈并不希望我刨根问底，每当她有什么不愿意回答我的问题的时候都是这副表情。所以我老实的没有再缠着她。

很快我就把这件事抛在了脑后。

直到我开始认识字，并且第一次看到在《预言家日报》上关于哈利叔叔的报道之后，我才意识到妈妈说过的‘最伟大的巫师’那种含义。我的父母并不喜欢《预言家日报》上的报道，他们说那都是谎言。

我不知道，我只是很好奇。当你第一次看到你认识的人登在报纸上是一种很奇妙的经历，不得不说照片里的哈利叔叔和平时我见到的他很不一样，像是个陌生人。

在我11岁可以正式使用飞路网的时候，我才知道他并不住在英格兰。

他在瑞士有一所非常漂亮的大房子，房子就在湖畔上。周围是草地和绿树，那里美极了，可以看见远处的雪山。我想住在那儿一定很愉快。哈利叔叔只有在我们庆祝什么的时候才会回到英格兰，比如我的生日或者赫敏和罗恩的，他也并不是每次都出席。

当我去霍格沃兹上学之后，我便开始收集《预言家日报》上所有关于哈利叔叔的消息。一开始只是觉得好玩儿，后来变成了一种习惯，我的室友知道之后，也一起帮我搜集报纸，毕竟我没有足够的零用钱定《预言家日报》。

其实我自己也说不清这件事的初衷是什么，也许是因为在我的生活中，从没有人的生活像哈利波特一样复杂。于是我知道了他经常出入魔法部，知道了他和赫敏罗恩被称为黄金三人组，从学生时代一直到今天。他出现在英格兰任意一个地方都会被拍下来，我甚至怀疑报社的人发明了哈利波特感应咒语。但是从来没有他在瑞士的照片，报道中曾经含糊的表示过，他们找不到那个地方。

在我五年级的时候，我读到了一条关于西弗勒斯的消息，报上说，二十五年后，格兰芬多的黄金三人组，依旧在为西弗勒斯斯内普的案件而奔走。

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

如果说那个时候我还不知道关于西弗勒斯斯内普的事的话，那纯粹是个谎言。

我在校史中读到他曾经是魔药学教授，斯莱特林学院院长，甚至一度是霍格沃兹学校的校长。关于他的描述很多，有的把他描述成为一个邪恶的食死徒，迷惑了包括邓布利多以及哈利波特在内的白巫师，使他们相信他是无辜的，得以在战争后逃脱魔法部的刑罚，逍遥法外。有的则说他是因为心中所爱被伏地魔杀死，所以才背叛了伏地魔加入了光明一方，其实他不忠于任何人。还有人坚信他在战争中脚踩两边阵营，以便随时投向有利的那一边。

还有更多的猜测，我无法分辨。

我常常回想起我11岁时所见到的他，挺直的脊背，从不躲避别人目光的双眼。我不知道事情的真相是什么，我并不想去问我的父母，而这个问题我相信我这辈子都不会去问哈利叔叔。我找出了当年出版的所有报纸，那上面无一例外的报道了关于西弗勒斯以及其他食死徒的审判。

我看到了哈利叔叔的证言，我也看到了魔法部对此的不认同。

魔法部并不相信西弗勒斯，他们对他的家，他在学校的办公室进行了严密的搜查。在搜查期间，他们禁止西弗勒斯在霍格沃兹授课，奥罗24小时监视着他，在魔法部做出最终的判决前，西弗勒斯要一直处于魔法部的监管之内。

那漫长的取证调查似乎没有结束的时候，魔法部可以随时进入他家，调查他们需要调查的一切。并且西弗勒斯要随时听候他们的传唤。

报纸上的报道从一开始的整个版面的追踪报道，到后来越来越小的方框和越来越简洁的语言，最后没有人再继续关注这件事，甚至记者们。

一年后，魔法部宣判西佛勒斯有罪。

这条消息也只是在夹在某个关于魔法部的报道中一句话带过而已，没有任何具体的说明。我想找出西弗勒斯到底是因为什么被魔法部定罪却一无所获。我不知道当时发生了什么也不知道之后又是如何进展的。我只知道，从我记事起西弗勒斯便和哈利一直住在瑞士。

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

毕业的那个夏天，我去了瑞士。

我本想一个人去哪里旅行的，却接到了哈利叔叔的猫头鹰。他邀请我去他家渡过这个夏天。我想一定是我妈妈跟他说了什么。我并不介意在瑞士渡过我的假期，说真的，我喜欢跟哈利叔叔相处，他跟罗恩一样，都有能让人十分轻松的本领。

这是我第一次长时间和西弗勒斯相处。

他很严肃，不苟言笑，就像是学校里的教授，哦对，我忘了，他曾经就是一位教授。他看起来并没有很明显的年龄界限，我觉得他和我在11岁的时候看见的他没什么差别，当然，也可能是我的记忆不那么牢靠。

他很高，对于他那样身高的男人来说，他的身形偏瘦。头发依旧垂到肩膀，眼睛里的神采没有削减半分。

我的我妈妈曾经告诉我，他是哈利叔叔的家人。

是的，他们一定是家人。但不仅仅是家人，我能看到他们看彼此的眼神。

我已经17岁，是个经历过爱情的成年人，我知道恋人看彼此的方式和神情。我应该感到惊讶，可又有种感觉，这在他们之间是再自然不过的。从同性的角度来说，哈利叔叔也是个十分有魅力的男人，他成熟风趣，热情，富有耐心，他的笑容很有感染力，牙齿也很漂亮。出现在报纸上那些照片中的他，更像个成功的绅士，自信而魅力十足。我希望我以后能够像他一样，是个真正的男人。对于这样的他和西弗勒斯之间为何会发生感情，我承认我很有兴趣。

有一次我跟他们说起在学校时的趣事儿。那天我们吃过晚餐，本来打算去外面走走，可是却下起了雨。于是我们三个人便在客厅中消磨时间，不知怎么我就说起了霍格沃兹。当我告诉他们两个今年的学院杯是赫奇帕奇的时候，两个人都发出了明显的嘘声，甚至西弗勒斯看起来很不高兴，他说这其中一定有什么猫腻。

我说起了和朋友们在上学期间干的那些捉弄教授们的恶作剧，哈利听的津津有味，西弗勒斯只是挑了挑眉，嘟囔说你们比起——。我没听清他后面说了什么，他的表情带着几分怅然的失落。我提到了魁地奇比赛还有禁林的探险，哈利叔叔给我一个了然的笑容。他们安静的听着我的描述，只是偶尔在我提到某个人名的时候，他们会问起他或她的近况。

之后，很长的一段时间内，我们都没有再说话。安静的听着下雨的声音。我歪在舒适的沙发里，几乎要睡着了。

“我会带你回去的。”半睡半醒间，我听见哈利的声音。

我不知道该如何准确的描述西弗勒斯。我很小的时候就知道他，直到17岁的时候才正式的认识这个男人。从年龄上来说，我称呼他为西弗勒斯并不那么恰当，但是我找不到第二个比这个更熟悉的称呼了。

他并不是个健谈的男人，也很少表露自己的情绪。只有在他感兴趣的话题上他才会稍加评述。有一天我兴致勃勃的要跟哈利叔叔决斗，他听了绿色的眼睛亮了起来，他说我们去找西弗勒斯，他可是决斗的好手！我本以为西弗勒斯会拒绝，他听了之后只是点点头让我们去决斗室等他。

老实说我很紧张，因为我对西弗勒斯的实力完全不了解。当然我想应该是很强。在学校的七年中我从没见过有巫师可以像他一样，速度快的让人来不及反应，力量强大，动作优雅，到最后我只能胡乱的扔着每一个我知道的咒语——都被他轻松的挡开了。一阵天旋地转之后我被扔到了墙上又摔在地板上。

“斯莱特林加十分。”西弗勒斯挑起嘴角，那似乎是一个微笑。

哈利叔叔似乎被他这句话挑起了斗志，他脱掉了外套拿着魔杖微笑着站在了西弗勒斯对面。我承认我的后背摔的很疼，比起这个我更想看他们两个决斗，却还是被家养小精灵带回到卧室休息。

后来我问他们到底谁赢了。

西弗勒斯不置可否，哈利从来只是微微一笑。

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

我记得看过的一本麻瓜书籍里面说过，人类是善于遗忘的民族。有时候我常常有种错觉，也许麻瓜对于人类本身的理解比巫师更为透彻也不一定。

今年的早些时候，现任魔法部长亲自主持召开了会议，向英国的巫师界做出了公开声明：坦白承认30年前对于西弗勒斯斯内普的调查和裁决有误。魔法部恢复了西弗勒斯的清誉，并且授予他一枚梅林勋章。

可是西弗勒斯并没在这个属于他的时刻出现，发布会持续了很长时间，却迟迟等不到西弗勒斯的身影。记者们拍下不少魔法部长那有些尴尬的照片，一些巫师也开始大声议论起魔法部到底要怎么结束这场一头热的发布会。

直到哈利的出现。

哈利波特这个名字已经有20多年没有在魔法界任何正式场合出现过了。他的现身引起了轩然大波，我从第二天出版的报纸上看到，在场的有些巫师甚至并不相信那真的是哈利波特本人。他的出现很短暂，只是拿走了那枚梅林勋章。

已经三十年了。

我不知道还有多少巫师是真正意义上的缅怀那场战争。每一年的那个特定日子，巫师们会庆祝光明一方的胜利。人们会谈论起邓布利多谈论起哈利波特和伏地魔。如果你去酒吧，那里面的每个巫师都会给神秘兮兮的告诉你他知道一个据说是只有他家里人才知道的秘密故事，关于凤凰社或者食死徒的。

说着这些话的巫师们的脸上并没有恐惧和怀念，只是单纯的快乐。

在没有人会提心吊胆的不敢说出那个名字，甚至连刚刚牙牙学语的小孩儿也会咯咯笑着叫出伏地魔的名字。

我的父母还有外婆他们，从没有投身到这种类似狂欢节的活动中去过。莫丽会在那天拥抱家里的每一个人，她总是说真高兴你们都在这里我的孩子们，然后就到厨房去做她拿手的馅饼。晚餐的时候亚瑟第一个举起酒杯。

‘为了邓布利多’他总是用这句开头，然后莫丽会接下去。直到所有在那场战争中逝去的凤凰社成员，家人和朋友的名字在从我们的口中被念出来之后，晚餐才正式开始。

每一个名字都曾经是一条鲜活的生命，在这个并不为世人所知的巫师界，他们活过。

后来哈利叔叔在霍格沃兹举行了一场非正式的聚会，在一个美妙的仲夏夜。

学校大厅的天花板被一片星空覆盖，数不清的蜡烛漂浮在半空中，空气中有着海洋的清新味道。斯莱特林学院的旗帜被装饰在了每一处。我毕业之后也很少回到这里，学校还是老样子。我见到了很多熟人，还有一些只在报纸上看到过的巫师们。我和教授们打了招呼，然后我看见了西弗勒斯。

他穿着一身正式的巫师袍，非常华丽的黑色，我想那一定是很特殊的布料。黑色的衣服反映着光的亮度，好像上面撒了金粉一样。不得不说他是个十分适合黑色的男人。袍子上的扣子从上到下密密的一排，我从没见过一件衣服上有那么多的扣子，我想他可能有个专门的咒语用在那些扣子上。

今天的主角是他，而他只是安静的站在大厅中的一隅。我惊讶的看着那些有名的巫师们恭敬的叫着他教授。霍格沃兹的教授们高兴的围着他说话，海格的笑声尤其响亮。在赫敏拥抱西弗勒斯的时候，我发誓我看到了她的眼泪。

我想他应该很高兴，他眼睛里的光芒比夜空中的星星还要璀璨。他的头发柔顺的垂在脸颊的两侧，神色轻松，脊背依旧挺的笔直，正和什么人说着话。

西弗勒斯看起来十分享受他们的谈话，表情柔和，嘴角也微微的翘起。我注意到哈利叔叔站在西弗勒斯身后大概一步左右的距离处，手上拿着酒杯，只是认真的听着另外两个人的谈话。从没打断他们。

我想起他们两个一同出现在英国巫师界的那天，哈利握着西弗勒斯的左手，走在男人的身前，用身体阻挡着记者们窥视的相机。我记得那个画面，那保护性的身体语言和坚定的眼神足以说明一切。

而现在，哈利叔叔却默默的站在他的身后。这个被我妈妈称为这个时代最伟大的巫师的男人，现在就像个初次约会的青涩少年一样目不转睛的盯着自己的心上人。我感到我的心中被什么击中了。哈利叔叔今年已然47岁，他的目光依旧炙热而专注的放在68岁的西弗勒斯身上。他们之间所涌动的感情让我心中的语言全都变成苍白的装饰。

我猛然间明白了，我妈妈说的那句‘家人’意味着什么。

我不知道，我不够了解西弗勒斯，我不知道哈利叔叔为什么会爱上这个充满了神秘的男人。西弗勒斯总是深沉而内敛，他的感情就像是他的为人一样，捉摸不透。他爱的我的哈利叔叔吗？他像哈利爱他那样爱着哈利吗？

当哈利叔叔被罗恩和乔治推到了大厅的前面，通常是校长站的那个位置要他说两句的时候，大厅里渐渐安静了下来。在场的巫师们都停止了彼此的交谈，看着台上的哈利。

哈利叔叔对着我们做了个鬼脸，冲罗恩和乔治说了句‘谢谢你们哥们儿，再一次让我成为霍格沃兹的焦点！’，于是他成功的让我们都笑了起来。

“谢谢今天你们都能来这个聚会，你们知道这对我们来说意味着什么，尤其是米勒娃，在我上学期间惹了足够多的麻烦之后，您依旧敢把霍格沃兹借给我使用，我不得不说您确实是一位非常有胆识的女校长。”哈利冲老校长露出一个笑容，我看见我的校长皱着眉说了一句什么然后笑了起来。

哈利说到了西弗勒斯，他说他感谢西弗勒斯，能够放任他的任性，当初陪他去瑞士如今又陪他回到英国。说话的时候，他一直看着西弗勒斯，神情恳切，甚至带着几分宠溺。那番话惹来了舅舅罗恩的口哨，乔治也像个小伙子那样怪叫了几声，男人们使劲拍着手。女人们则满脸促狭的看着哈利口中的西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯依旧神态自若的站在人群中并不明显的位置。仅仅轻拍了几下手。

我想说这不对，于是看向妈妈和赫敏，她们依旧没有半点异样的交谈着，仿佛只有我一个人注意到了哈利发言中的漏洞。我们都知道，并不是哈利叔叔要移居瑞士。他把这一切都说反了，我不明白他为什么要这么说而所有人又都装作没有听到。

我去问了赫敏，她是我们家最聪明的人。

她只是告诉我，西弗勒斯在哪儿，哈利便在哪儿。哈利在哪儿，西弗勒斯一定在他身边。

我却更加糊涂了。

哈利叔叔从台上走下来，依旧站在西弗勒斯的身边。

我曾经以为我懂什么是爱情，可是看着他们，我又觉得我什么都不懂，

可是，这又有什么关系，我还有很长的时间去学习，而他们。

我看着西弗勒斯和哈利，咧开嘴笑了起来，他们又回到了英国，这便足够了，不是吗？

END


End file.
